Being Honest
by browneyes024
Summary: Seamus is tired of Dean's denial of feelings, so he asks the mother of all questions "Can you be honest with me?" Rated M because children shouldn't read it. Consider yourself warned! Lol. No it's rated M for language.


**A/N: So this is a story that I started forever ago and didn't finish until tonight. It was a request from someone on twitter, but I can't remember who. I can only hope they find it and read it. **

**Disclaimer: Due to an idiots mistake, I no longer own Harry Potter. I thought I did, but I was mistaken. **

**Being Honest**

**Dean/Seamus**

Seamus couldn't sleep, so he just laid there thinking. The rest of the world was sleeping and the night was quiet so there wasn't much else he could do. He thought about life, his family, his upcoming exams, and his feeling for his best friend, Dean.

"Move the fuck over, it's freezing." Dean wasn't playing fair. He had already told Seamus a million times over again that he wasn't interested in a relationship; and yet here he was climbing into Seamus's bed. What was worse was that Ron, Harry, and Neville had stayed the night with their girlfriends, so the two were completely alone.

"Why don't you just get more blankets?" Seamus grumbled, but he let Dean climb in anyway.

"Because you work better. Now quit hogging the blankets."

"They're my blankets!" Seamus replied, and then he laughed. He couldn't stay angry with Dean and he knew it. "Well if you're going to stay you'll have to be honest with me."

"Honest about what?" Dean turned around to face Seamus.

"Why are you so against a relationship?"

"Oh good Lord!" Dean turned back around. "Let's not get into this again. It's late and I'm tired."

"Okay." Replied Seamus annoyed. "Then you can sleep in your own fucking bed."

"Seriously? You're gonna be like this?" Seamus didn't answer. "Okay fine. I'll tell you. I like you too much."

"Come again?" Seamus sat up and Dean turned to face him again.

"I like you too much." Dean sat up as well. "Look I know it sounds stupid but I couldn't handle it if I lost you. You're my best mate and I care about you. A lot. If I lost you it'd be like losing half of myself."

"And so by not dating you think you're keeping me around longer?" Seamus laid back down. "That's mental."

"Is it really? Because all my mom ever talks about is how much she wishes my dad and her had stayed friends."

"Is that so?" The annoyance was obvious in Seamus's voice. "Because last time I checked I wasn't your dad and you weren't your mother. You're not the only one with a messed up past you know. But I'll tell you one thing that's for sure about your future; I can't keep this up forever. I can't and I won't pretend to be just friends with someone I'm in love with."

"In love with?" Dean whispered, having been caught off guard with this comment.

"Yeah I said it." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Well obviously you aren't saying it back so just let me sleep."

Dean could feel it, their friendship dissolving on the spot. He had to do something fast, so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Seamus. He had never kissed a boy before, but he liked it. He liked it much more than he liked kissing girls. But that may have had more to do with the fact that he never felt this way about any girl he'd kissed.

"Just because I don't say it, doesn't mean I don't feel it." Dean turned around and faced the wall again. "Oh and by the way Seamus, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and you're taking me to Hogsmeade. I refuse to go alone when I have a boyfriend."

"If you insist." Was all Seamus said. He had finally found the answers to what he had been thinking about; and for the first time in months, he could sleep peacefully. Dean was at peace too. He had a feeling that everything was going to be okay. It was a good thing he decided _not_ to unpack those extra blankets his mom sent him. Who needs blankets when you have an Irishman?

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I actually really like this couple, so I may do more with them. I also may not. It's up to you. Leave a review in the next ten minuets and I'll think about. Unless of course you hated it, but in case you wouldn't review would you. I don't think so. Review and prove me wrong. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
